


deviant, creature of the night

by silvering



Series: reaching in the dark [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Faerie Dong Sicheng, Holo Horror, M/M, Mentions of Blood, References to Starvation-Induced Weight Loss, Vampire Nakamoto Yuta, casual mentions of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvering/pseuds/silvering
Summary: There’s an ugly magic humming in Sicheng’s soul. He can feel it vibrating with every step he takes—discordant, unnatural. Ugly.-31resonance day one: magic
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: reaching in the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957321
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	deviant, creature of the night

There’s an ugly magic humming in Sicheng’s soul. He can feel it vibrating with every step he takes—discordant, unnatural. Ugly.

Right now, Sicheng is ugly too. Hunger has sharpened the edges of his face and whittled the meat from his bones, reducing him to a jagged knife of a creature. He wants to cut a human open and gorge on them, and the ugly magic in him sings with his desire.

Hunger, bloodlust. Are they not one and the same, for a faerie?

A trail of iridescent, gleaming blood leads into the forest. The moonlight is just bright enough to illuminate it, spots of blue and pink and white shining on the dark forest floor. Sicheng isn’t a filthy bloodsucker, but the sight of it (the beautiful, beautiful sight of it) is enough to stir his magic into an unbecoming frenzy. Where there is blood, there are creatures—and where there are creatures, there is food.

Sicheng emerges in a large clearing. Moonlight bathes the scene in soft white—boys spinning together, arms linked and bliss spelled across their faces; girls swept up in rapture, delicate flowers braided in their hair and tucked behind their ears; and humans that are neither one nor the other, twirling to music only they can hear. 

A flash of a fang here and the sweep of a tail there identify the monster invitees in their midst—vampires and werewolves, tonight. Sicheng purses his lips in a slight moue of dissatisfaction. He doesn’t have a problem with the werewolves—they’re fun to hunt with, and don’t mind gnawing on his leftovers. Vampires, though… Sicheng huffs. Faeries feed on youth, and vampires are unwilling to suck on gaunt, wizened bodies. Something about the blood being too thin.

Sicheng watches a vampire swirl around the clearing. The pallor of their skin, normally sickly and unhealthy-looking despite the holographic sheen typical of all creatures, is alluring under the light of tonight’s full moon. Long, dark hair trails after them like a banner. Each strand shimmers slightly, edged first with gold, and then green, and then pink within the blink of an eye. Vampires are quite beautiful, Sicheng concedes. 

Beautiful, but so annoyingly picky.

The magic seething under his skin rears its head, and Sicheng acquiesces to its demands. A few more steps forward and he breaks the fae-line drawn around the perimeter of the revelry. Music seeps into the air like blood staining fabric, elegant and sinister and mesmerizing all at once. A stray human sweeps by him, skirts fluttering, and his magic latches onto their youth and begins to take. Sicheng’s cheeks fill out; an opalescent glint, faded with starvation, returns to his features.

By the time he relinquishes his hold on the human’s soul, Sicheng has become lovely once again. The magic inside him has settled somewhat now that the edge has been taken off, and Sicheng is grateful for it—dancing is no fun when he’s on the wrong side of hungry. 

Sicheng melts into the fray with a smile, spinning and laughing. He takes a little bit of youth from each human hand that brushes his, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that comes with feeding.

Underneath each victim’s elated expression is panic, terror. Hysteria. Their faces flicker from shouts of laughter to twisted cries of agony in Sicheng’s periphery, and he exalts in it, laughing sincerely. 

Other than his hunger, it is the most genuine thing about him. 

Sicheng laughs again. Dancing is such a delight—and it's all the more so this way. Humans are no match for a faerie’s stamina, but anything is possible within the bounds of the fae-line. Humans dance forever. Vampires, werewolves, and faeries all revel together. If only for a night, they rise to the heights of euphoria as one.

An uncharacteristically cold hand slips into his own, and instead of being passed to the next dancer, Sicheng is pulled to the edge of the clearing. He turns with a scowl. The night is still young, the humans are still fresh, and Sicheng is still hungry. He doesn't take kindly to being interrupted.

“Before you tear into me,” the vampire says, mirth in his eyes and a laugh hovering somewhere behind his words, “just hear me out.” His hair is white and the ends just barely brush his shoulders. It catches the light in iridescent hues, much more vivid than usual. He’s probably been washing his hair in bone marrow.

“What do you want,” Sicheng says coldly. This vampire is attractive in a way Sicheng doesn’t see often from his kind—not as delicate, edges razor-sharp and tangibly lethal, captivating—but Sicheng stops dancing for no one but himself, regardless how beautiful they might be.

One side of the vampire’s mouth tilts up in a smirk. A fang slides out to rest on a temptingly pink lower lip. “Let’s feed on each other.”

Sicheng stills for a moment, mind whirring. Magic-infused blood runs through his veins, ten times more potent than human blood. Ten times more appealing. And vampires are immortal, young forever, their youth endless and untouchable. Sicheng is being offered an undrainable food source tonight, and his magic writhes at the idea of it. 

A slow smile breaks across Sicheng’s face. He entered the forest wishing to feast on a human and will leave claws-deep in a vampire.

“Let’s feed, then.”

A glowing surge of colours spills across the vampire’s pupils as they dilate, leaving behind the barest ring of iris. He bares his teeth triumphantly, both fangs out, victorious in a way Sicheng would find grating if not for the corresponding eagerness rushing through his own blood. 

(It’s astonishing, Sicheng muses fleetingly, how much can change within the span of a few short hours. From feeding on humans to feeding on a vampire; from resenting them to going home with one.

But oh, Sicheng has been hungry for so long.)

The vampire tugs him across the fae-line by the wrist. His fingers are icy, sending shivers up Sicheng’s arm. All thoughts of dancing have been long abandoned—as it turns out, Sicheng is more than willing to stop, though perhaps only for white-haired vampires that promise him ecstasy and sweet satiation afterwards.

Sicheng has been hungry, and he is ready to eat his fill.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was magic, but i think i got a bit off-track qwq
> 
> holo horror is "traditional horror imagery, but make it holographic", in the wise words of [erika](https://twitter.com/aurasparrowmist) (who is also on [ao3](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasparrowmist)!!) she and [kayu](https://twitter.com/koaamel) ([kayu's ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyvtae)) are the other two brain cells behind this amazing concept ^^
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
